


Heat

by BleeBleep



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alpha!Diana, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/F, LWA Omegaverse, Luna Nova is an ass school as usual, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pro-Alpha bullshit, Same bullshit with a second gender, Scenting, alpha!sucy, anyways i came back from the dead of writing with this hot pile of shit, anyways if yall know any shit about abo then from the title alone yall would already know smth, beta!lotte, omega!akko, so take this poison lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleeBleep/pseuds/BleeBleep
Summary: After a week without suppressants, Akko's scent was out in the open. There was a reason why she hid it, after all, Luna Nova was a pro-alpha school. That being said, they're everywhere. A shitstorm inside her brews up and she's left thinking why the hell doesn't anything go her way at all? The same thing could be said to Diana, an alpha obviously, but thinks she's okay without having a mate... until a strawberry scent catches her nostrils.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 98
Kudos: 674





	1. Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, so I'm just editing a few stuff and claim some things before yall get confused:
> 
> 1) This is shit is an Omegaverse thing, and alphas, the second gender that's perceived to be superior, is considered highly in Luna Nova Academy. So, alphas are more prominent around the school and omegas aren't really considered highly, which is the reason why Akko's taking the suppressants in the first place. 
> 
> 2) Suppressants, as the name states, suppresses heats for omegas. The same way scent-blockers blocks a person's scent, which is like an ID in Luna Nova. In this universe though, scent-blockers do not only cover the person's scent but also their sense of smell, which Akko needs since as an omega, she has a higher sense of smell than others. I like to think since she's a hyper pup, in such a callous place like Luna Nova, she'd need to block out other's scents to be able to properly think and act as a semi-beta to act like red team's leader. 
> 
> 3) In this universe, the Cavendish Household is very pro-alpha. Which is like patriarchy, but revolves around the second gender. Aevumace and I discussed that Diana, as grown in pro-alpha household, a complete dumb about omegas and how they work, and often cringes about heat, like how that one dude in class cringes about menstruation. Soooo expect to see her setting aflame. 
> 
> 4) Here's a list of their second gender in case yall get confused:
> 
> Red Team:  
> Akko - Omega  
> Lotte - Beta  
> Sucy - Alpha
> 
> Blue Team:  
> Diana - Alpha  
> Barbara - Beta  
> Hannah - Omega, but acts enough of a proper beta
> 
> Green Team:  
> Amanda - Alpha  
> Constanze - Omega  
> Jasminka - Beta
> 
> Extras:  
> Ursula - An Omega, but disguised as a Beta

Akko was awoken by a light throbbing in her head in the middle of the night. She tried to shrug the headache off and went back to sleep but she couldn’t seem to accomplish that. While it was mild, it was strong enough that she can’t seem to go back to sleep with just shutting her eyes. Not only that, but as minutes flew by, her skin began to feel cold, so she yanked her blanket up to her face to shield her from the air of the room but that seemed to worsen her state.

Akko sighed deeply against her pillow as she shifted to the other side of her bed, ignoring her headache that occurred out of nowhere and the way her forehead started to sweat a bit along her hairline. ‘ _Why can’t I go to sleep?_ ’ she thought, noticing the gnawing feeling that glided along the back of her mind as she started to move around in her bed, looking for any position that’ll make her feel comfortable.

But as she moved more, she suddenly became acutely aware of how cold and uncomfortable her bed space is, and disliked how she realized that her pillow just didn’t go as soft as she would’ve thought it to be. She wanted something, _something_ to comfort her right then, just to go to sleep. It was as if it was going to be impossible if she stayed this way to sleep anymore.

The brunette slowly rose up from the bunk bed she and Lotte occupied before moving towards the dresser where they kept their spare changes of blankets and pillows. She crept her way and snatched two, no, not enough, _four_ more comforters along with a pillow before tiptoeing back to her bed.

The gnawing feeling suddenly became clear as it wandered across Akko’s mind while she fashioned the pillows and blankets into the mesh she wanted it to be, careful to place her alcor plushie beside it to make it stand out against the sheets, where she could easily see it.

Akko knew what she was doing currently and was aware of why she was doing it, knowing the possibility of something that will inevitably happen in the following days. Ursula had told her that when she discovered about Akko’s situation about suppressants.

Her heat was coming.

Her heat, that was already overdue _months_ before, where she suppressed along with her scent just to make her not look anything less than she is, a witch and the leader of the red team, _was coming back._

After six ( _freaking_ ) long months of taking heat suppressants and scent-blockers to make her omega scent scarce along the hallways of Luna Nova Academy, Professor Ursula had discovered her situation one day when she stumbled upon the brunette girl getting a dizzy spell. When Akko recovered and spilled her guts out, the beta gently chided her and told her that if she keeps her suppressants up for another week, especially for a young and healthy omega as herself that lasted as long as six months, it would cause issues in the near future, both in her own physical and mental well-being.

The omega tried laughing it off and said confidently that her immune system was stronger than what the beta thought but then the books were pulled out.

Headaches. Fevers. A potential disorder in her systems and inconsistent cycles. A chance that she couldn’t be able to bear kids in the future anymore.

The brunette was mortified of the consequences that Ursula explained to her but at the same time frightened of the factor that once her suppressants are gone, her urges would strangle her mind and take over.

Ursula had only smiled when Akko turned pale and told her as a teacher and a beta, she’ll help Akko go through her heat and let her pass it by as healthily as she could. But for now, just stay off of the suppressants. Akko was relieved.

It had been a week since then. Nine days, Akko counted, and the effects of her pills still remained but it was clear it was dwindling down. She still can’t be smelled nor fully smell a thing but her senses are starting to come to. The threshold of her omega urges was open and it was starting to rise.

When Akko had finally set up the pillows and blankets the places she wanted it to be, she slowly crept back into her cold mattress and pressed against herself against it. It was a bit more comfortable now than it was before, but the gnawing feeling inside her just wasn’t satisfied yet. She knew she needed something, something that was maybe strong, something warm, something she’ll feel safe against but she doesn’t know where to get it. And with the hour ( _2:04AM!_ ), she was too tired to be bothered.

So Akko told herself to get her shit together and go back to sleep because today was another school day. Anybody with a brain would know how extremely dangerous it is for an omega due for a heat to go out half-asleep. Even if Sucy, the red team’s alpha, acted as guard.

Once she thought of her teammate, Akko shuffled around her bed and looked over to where the puce-haired witch was sleeping. She had her hands crossed on her chest with her back to the mattress, stiff as a board. _‘A fucking vampire,’_ Akko thinks but she desperately needed an alpha against her right now.

So, the omega wandered over to the opposite side of the room and kneeled down to the foot of the alpha’s bed. She gently shook her shoulder. “Sucy! Sucy!” she whispered and the puce-haired witch’s face tightened for a bit before growling. Then Akko sees one of her eyes peeking open. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

Sucy shrugged her off and turned away from her. “You have your own bed.”

Akko pursed her lips. “But I don’t like it there. Not now, at least,”

A growl again. Akko almost reconsidered her option of asking the alpha before seeing her shoulders sag and Sucy looked at her again. “Can’t you ask Lotte?”

Akko pouts, irked that maybe Sucy forgot that she was an omega or just didn’t want to help her. Either way, it hurt but Akko really didn’t want to retort anything. So in a slightly flustered tone, she just asked, “Just this once, _please?”_

Her hands came back to Sucy again and pulled on the sleeve of her nightwear before leaning over until their noses could bump. The alpha’s eyes widened a bit, pausing in thought, before Akko hears a rumble of her chest and her teammate slowly nodded.

Akko smiled and climbed onto the bed as Sucy shuffled a bit to make room for the omega. As she laid down on her side and with nearby, Akko immediately felt better. Then an idea hit her and in small voice, she asks, “Hold me?”

A grumble and then silence. Akko assumed Sucy just ignored her and went back to sleep before feeling arms encircle her waist. The brunette smiled in satisfaction when her back was against Sucy’s front, finally feeling warm, and she closed her eyes, finally falling asleep.

xXXx

Morning came by and Sucy was awakened by another set of hands shaking her shoulder, pulling her out of her dreamless sleep. The alpha let a rumble out of her chest as the shaking continued with harsh whispers following it.

“Sucy! Sucy!” it said. “Wake up!”

 _‘Goddammit, Akko,’_ Sucy thinks, grumbling as she sighs and sits up, expecting her sights to be met by red eyes but instead, she saw Lotte’s spectacled gaze. With the way the blonde had her brows crossed, it was clear she was worried about something. _‘Probably about getting late to class,’_ Sucy rolled her eyes. “We still have an hour and a half before class, Lotte.”

“I know!” Lotte said in a frantic voice. “That’s why we need to find Akko _fast!”_

The alpha gave the beta a confused look. “What the hell do you mean?”

“She’s gone,” Lotte said. “When I woke up this morning, she was nowhere!”

 _‘For fuck’s sake,’_ Sucy groans and stands up, remembering the night (morning?) before where Akko had asked if she could sleep in her bed. “She’s probably just outside practicing magic or something.” Sucy says, trying to calm the beta.

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about,” Lotte says. “Look at this, Sucy.”

The beta points at Akko’s bed and Sucy scrutinized it. It was untidy, as usual, but now it seemed to have more blankets and an extra pillow. The alpha thinks nothing was out of place before she started seeing it more clearly. Instead of being crude and crumpled, the sheets were carefully placed around the pillows, and the bird plushie was open beside the sheets and rested on the pillows. It wasn’t exactly the careless kind of blankets she was used to seeing on the omega’s bed.

“She was nesting,” Lotte states, and the two red team members turned to each other.

“How many days has it been since Akko was out of her pills?” Sucy asked.

“Nine, maybe ten. I don’t know much about heat cycles but I know she really shouldn’t be out of the room right now. I think she’s close. Sucy,” Lotte met her eyes. “Did you smell anything last night?”

Actually, she did. It was faint, but Sucy could smell it, even in the dead of the night, lingering in the air along with the remnants of the suppressants. But Sucy wasn’t going to say that.

The alpha remembers how Akko had leaned over to her face, her shirt making her neck bare and her scent open, and all Sucy wanted was to pull the omega in and take a good sniff of what Akko _really_ smelled like. Fortunately, she knew better and reigned in her urges but _fuck_ that was all she could do. With Akko’s intense, ruby-gaze, she couldn’t say no to her wanting to sleep on her bed and having to hold her. She was only thankful that Akko’s scent-blockers were still there otherwise it would’ve been a meltdown.

Instead of telling the fucking truth however, Sucy shook her head. “No. But if I can’t then that means other alphas can’t as well. Her scent-blockers are pretty strong but I assume it’s going to be hours before it completely fades.” _‘Then all hell would break loose.’_

“Well, we better find her then. Let’s change quickly.”

xXXx

Diana was walking down the hallways with her members in tow, books for the first period class snug under her arm. Students were filling the hallways, chatting for a bit before classes that were going to start in about twenty minutes. It was another regular day, until Diana felt a student bumping into her.

Her teammates didn’t waste any time scolding who bumped into her, but judging by the scent, Diana knew it was no threat. “Hey, watch where you’re—you again!?”

Lotte immediately stepped a meter away from the blue team alpha, eyes wide as she waved her arms around. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Diana! I didn’t mean to be careless!”

Diana shook her head, unfazed. “It’s nothing,” Seeing the red team beta was a little uplifting though but she hadn’t expected her to be wandering alone. “Where’s the rest of your team?”

Lotte’s shoulders squared from her question. She began to fidget. “Oh, uh, Sucy’s in the teacher’s lounge.”

Diana hadn’t exactly meant to ask about the red team alpha but okay. “And Akko?”

“Uhh… About that…” Lotte turned to hallway. “We’re looking for her. Have you seen her?”

Diana’s shoulders squared immediately, her eyes widening briefly at the answer before switching to a serious one. ‘ _This girl,_ ’ Diana thinks before shaking her head. “No. She hadn’t left anything to say where she is?”

When the red team beta shook her head, Diana held back a sigh. “She left her phone so we can’t contact her. Sucy’s looking for her too.” Lotte said.

“Probably just her ditching class,” Hannah snickered and Barbara started to laugh along. Diana gave them an icy glance and her teammates instantly went quiet.

“I doubt Akko has made it out too far, Lotte,” Diana said evenly as she faced back the beta. “After all, she can’t get out of the academy without causing a ruckus. I assume she wouldn’t risk skipping classes either so best wait in the cafeteria or in the classroom. She’ll come back eventually.”

“Uh… okay, then,” Lotte shifts in her spot before moving towards the direction of the classroom. “Thank you, anyway.”

Diana watched the red team member leave and a few moments later she saw the beta rejoining the red team alpha who entered the hallway. Her mushroom scent was hard to miss, even in a hallway full of other teams. They talked swiftly before entering the classroom.

“God, what’s that insolent girl doing now?” Barbara said behind her, rolling her eyes. “It’s too early in the morning.”

“Up to no good, I assume,” Hannah answers and Diana sighs at them.

“Come on girls, classes are going to start.” The heiress said and they followed her steps. Teams parted for the blue team the moment Diana made her presence known.

Diana’s scent wasn’t exactly overbearing, unlike Amanda O’Neill’s, but students knew enough that if they stand next to her, they’ll know it’s the top alpha of the academy. And students knew better to do anything against such a student, even alpha packs; so, they gave the heiress and her team a wide berth and they strode in the classroom bearing elegance.

Classes started normally, as normally as it could’ve been in Luna Nova. The moment the professor came in students filed inside the classroom and sat in their seats and the teacher started off with attendance.

The heiress glanced around the classroom of about thirty students. All of the teams were present and complete, except for one. Red team sat above the rows, second to the last, and they stood out like a sore thumb without the remaining member with them. Sucy looked nonchalant about their situation though Lotte was fidgeting, looking over to the door every now and then.

Diana pulled out her books and notes, dabbed her quill with ink and tried to ignore how she too was begin to worry on the red team leader. While it wasn’t rare that Akko would come in late, she was usually accompanied by either one of her members. She would burst into the door, apologize, and then laugh it off for a bit before sitting somewhere in the rows of bleachers.

The teacher’s eyes scanned the rows of witches before they landed on the red team. Diana watched the door, expecting a brunette to suddenly topple in.

“Miss Yansson, where is Miss Kagari?” The professor asked sharply, tapping into her clipboard as she stared at the blonde beta.

All eyes swiveled to the red team and snickered. Lotte fiddled with her hands. “Uhh… we… don’t know, professor.”

The teacher looked up and stared accusingly. “ _What_? What do you mean you don’t know?”

“Well—“ Lotte stuttered. “She, uh, kind of ran off this morning. We haven’t found her yet.”

Laughter erupted across the room and Diana could hear whispers from the other team. All of them said the same idea what Hannah said earlier and the alpha tuned them out.

“Well, tell her to come into the teacher’s lounge once you do,” the professor snapped before marking on her parchment. “ _Honestly, that girl…_ ”

The blonde beta sighed, “Yes, professor…” and looked towards Sucy for support. The red team alpha just shrugged and tilted her head back and zoned out the next sounds coming from the teacher.

Diana frowned and looked back to the door. ‘ _Where could she be?_ ’ the alpha thinks as concern bloomed in her chest for her fellow friend. Not sure if the other girl considers her as a friend but surely after the events that happened in the Cavendish manor was enough of a bond to be called as such? Either way, it didn’t stop Diana to wonder where the brunette was.

The teacher started off their subject, Numerology, and came the slow minutes of listening to numbers and symbols rolling off of the professor’s tongue before all of the sudden, Diana felt a pull in her gut. The alpha paused in her work and inhaled the air a little.

 _‘Something’s up,_ ’ Diana thinks, watching the door again, expecting something to walk in. It wasn’t anything severe; in fact, the scent seemed so far away that she was sure it was only her that could smell it. And if anything, her olfactory was considered higher than most alphas. So for now, Diana decided to focus on the symbols that the teacher was writing on the board.

But as seconds passed, the scent became stronger. Fuller. _Nearer_.

Diana saw movement on the other side of the room and saw Amanda sitting up from her slouched pose, her back upright with her face schooled in concentration. It seemed the other alpha also sensed it. The teacher was none the wiser.

The blue team alpha inhaled again. It was sweet, she realized, with something else that seemed to pull her in. She thought the smell was alluring before it hit her; _an omega_.

As Diana continued to scrutinize where the scent came from, the scent spiked. A ripple of reactions from alphas occurred across the room, wondering where that wonderful smell came from before—

**_BANG!_ **

The door opened with thunderous slam that made the team seated near it flinch. There, standing in a clumsy uniform with an uneven ribbon, was Akko. Her face was flushed and panting, probably ran from the dorms to here, with her chocolate hair frazzled and its ponytail slightly out of place.

Diana hung her mouth open as she stared at the brunette incredulously, unbelieving to what she was witnessing as sweet omega pheromones clashed into the room like a bulldozing bus. ‘ _Holy_ fuck _.’_

Something inside Diana stirred as she continued staring at the brunette as her scent crashed over her mind like a massive tidal wave, drowning out anything else. Akko’s pheromones resembled something sweet and citrusy, like strawberries, with an underlying spiciness in it that Diana didn’t even know that it worked so well together.

Then as her nostrils were hit more and more of the amazing smell, she realized that there was something else in it that made her seem to want to jump out of her seat and tackle the brunette to the ground. Something so _omega_ that it lured out Diana’s alpha so effortlessly. She feels it singing out to her _blood_.

As soon as Diana exhaled she knew she wanted more. The alpha’s blood rushed and her heartbeat pounded to her ears as she imagined herself taking the brunette, out of anyone else’s sight, to bury her nose on her skin just get slow, thorough _whiff_ of her and drown in it.

Diana hadn’t realized she was growling until the professor’s voice cut her off of her reverie, snapping her mind off from her primal urges.

“Miss Kagari! Do you know what time it is?!” the old crone screeches, hands on her hips, her face red with anger. Looks like she can’t smell a _thing_ of what’s happening.

Akko shuffled on her feet, smiling a bit like her scent isn’t across the fucking room and didn’t have a million eyes on her right now. “Uhh… five minutes since 9?”

The professor groaned at her and rolled her eyes. “I don’t have time for this,” she turned back to the board and waved Akko off. “Get to your seat.”

The brunette grinned sheepishly before sighing in relief. She padded off from the door, crossed the room and up to the bleachers where her team was, her scent leaving a trail so strong and wonderful that the twelve alphas in the room leaned forward a bit to just to get a hit of it.

Diana was _mesmerized_. She smelled omegas before, yes, and they all smelled alluring and sweet but this was another level of pheromones. The moment Akko passed by her table, she almost leaned into her direction too before snapping out of it and realizing she was staring. She forced her eyes back on to the textbook, ignoring the way her teammates eyed her.

‘ _Idiot! Focus on the book!_ ’ the heiress thought to herself but it was impossible when Akko smelled so _fucking delicious_. The scent was hitting her like a drug.

The alpha held her breath and glanced around the room again. Sure enough, the rest of the students stared at Akko like she grew a second head, the omegas’ eyes bulging like owls with alphas hanging their mouth agape. Even the betas were stunned.

Of course, who wouldn’t? Even Diana herself hadn’t expected such a powerful scent from Akko, much less an omega one!

‘ _She’s an omega,_ ’ the heiress thought, gripping on her quill madly. ‘ _Akko. A fucking. Omega. And an unmated one at that!_ ’ she wrestled the urge to turn her head back and watch the brunette’s every move. ‘ _I thought she was beta. Why hadn’t I smelled her like this before?_ ’

In the start of the year, when she first met the girl, Diana had tried catching her scent but all she smelled was a dull suppressant. Since she discovered Akko’s sense of smell wasn’t as strong as either an omega or alpha, Diana had assumed her to be a beta instead. Even back in the manor, Akko’s scent wasn’t _this_ potent. 

Diana’s mind went overdrive as she smelled more of the omega’s scent that hung in the air. Strawberries, paired with something spicy and hot. ‘ _Sweet. Like its owner,_ ’ she thinks as the scent sent something straight down to her lower body. Diana growls as she could almost _taste_ it. ‘ _Fuck._ ’

As Diana’s senses went wild, a sudden gnawing feeling bit the front of her mind and she suddenly realizes the other eleven alphas in the vicinity. Diana glanced around, still a bit drunk on Akko’s scent, and found Amanda unabashedly staring at red team’s omega. The heiress glared at her.

The redhead caught the look being sent her way and ecstatically mouthed, ‘ _Holy shit!_ ’

Some deep, primal guttural sound came out of her throat as she eyed the green team alpha disparagingly, her muscles going taut and irises turning to slits. The heiress knew what this insolent alpha was planning to do once this class was over and Diana was _not_ going to have _any_ of it.

She hadn’t noticed how her teeth clenched and her quill snapped in her fingers before she felt Barbara’s hand on her left shoulder and Hannah’s hand on the other.

“Hey, Diana, are you okay?” Hannah’s voice tried soothing her and Barbara started to rub affectionately on her back. She could smell a bit of the blue team omega’s almond scent that was meant to calm her but Akko’s was too overbearing.

 _‘No, nothings okay! That bitch over there is licking her lips and staring at_ my _Akko!’_ Diana thinks spitefully before the thought rewinds and she suddenly realizes what she just thought. ‘ _Wait,_ my _Akko? What the fuck? Where did_ that _come from?_ ’

The more controlled part of Diana’s head _finally_ resurfaced and slapped her irrationality back to its past crevices. _‘Calm down,_ ’ the alpha thinks, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, redirecting her sights to anywhere but at that redheaded alpha. ‘ _It’s just you reacting to Akko’s scent. Get it together; it’s just an omega’s scent. Jesus._ ’

Yep. Just an omega’s scent. Big deal if it smelled so fucking amazing and about eleven other alphas are here sniffing it too. Diana knew better than to join battles like these. It’s what she commonly avoided and made her rose up as her batch’s de facto alpha in the first place. So she steeled her nerves, took out her wand, repaired her quill, and took a megaton of her will to go back to the board and listen to the professor rant out. She tried to ignore the heavy omega fragrance basically ramming into her brain and ingrained itself forever.

Key word; _tried_.

As the heiress entered a struggling brawl in her mind against her impulses, wanting to be anywhere but _here_ , back above the red team, Lotte was half-shouting, half-whispering to the omega. “Akko! We were looking for you all morning! Where were you?”

The brunette sheepishly smiled as she tried to look away but when she did, the red team alpha’s unnerving stare met her. “Where were you?” Sucy snapped, her scent spiking up a bit. For the first time in many months, Akko’s scent-blockers were lifted off of her person and she finally had a good whiff of what the red team alpha smelled like. And as expected, it was mushrooms; strong fungi-pheromones that seemed strange on anyone else, with a hint of lilac somewhere hidden underneath it.

Akko gulped and went back to Lotte, where she found kinder pheromones. She smelled something like old ceramic and fresh bread in the winter. “Again, I’m sorry. But I just woke up early and I didn’t want to stay inside the room… so… I went to Professor Ursula’s instead.”

“You just went to the New Moon tower!?” The beta almost exclaimed. “You could’ve left a note or something.”

“I know but I’m impatient and I…” Akko rubbed the back of her head, causing her hair to flutter and her scent seemed to spread further across the room.

Sucy groaned beside her, teeth clenched. “God, Akko, don’t do that.”

The brunette turned to her with a frown, hand still in her hair. “Do what?”

“Stop moving around! Your scent is already everywhere. Look, alphas are staring,”

Akko paused and glanced around the room. Sure enough, alphas of other teams were giving her weird looks, most of which glanced away when she peeped her eyes at any of them. But some were still looking; Chloe, the alpha from the beige team, was glancing back and forth from her book and to her, eyebrows crossed. Amanda was the one looking at her the most. When she eyed the green team alpha, she was only replied with a wink. Akko immediately turned away.

“God, this is so awkward,” Akko whispered, cringing. “Does the teacher know?”

“Well, she’s a Beta and teachers are required to take scent-blockers so,” Lotte replied, looking at the ignorant professor’s back. “I doubt it.”

Akko widened her eyes and went back around to glancing around the room. _‘Oh fuck,_ ’ she thinks. She knew Luna Nova wasn’t exactly the most unwelcoming places for omegas but she also knew that they were also an academy that held alphas highly, ever since its creation. And for a team leader to be an omega? It wasn’t unheard of, but it’s rather looked-down upon and comes with heavy disrespect for all three members of said group.

There was a reason why every team had one alpha, or at the very least, a beta in case the alpha didn’t want the position. For such a pro-alpha environment, having an omega in charge meant social suicide, and when Akko knew she was an omega, a month before her going to Europe and study in Luna Nova, she immediately knew she had to clench her jaw and take everything she can not to make _this_ an issue.

But, it was inevitable, and the moment of truth came by and she presented herself across this classroom with a light head. And by the way everyone was reacting to her scent, the scent she had pushed back ever since it grew to what it’s become half a year ago, she knew her open presentation as an omega leader was going to rail down their position even further.

“Oh my god,” Sucy huffs, sinking into the seat. “This shit’s going to be a long day…”

xXXx


	2. Disputes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "800+ hits" "150+ kudos"
> 
> YALL ARE MADMEN

The entire first period passed by like years. The subject was incredibly boring, the teacher’s voice was far away, and the longer the smell of strawberries hung in the air, the worse did Diana’s concentration become. Each inhales the alpha took came with a hint of spiciness along with feminine pheromones so heavy, she could basically taste it at the back of her throat. 

Diana sighed, uncharacteristically crossing and uncrossing her legs underneath her spot in the table. She wanted classes to end soon, just to escape this awkward tension. 

It didn’t help when at one point, Akko was suddenly called to answer something on the board, and all eyes shot up above towards the red team and watched the newly-presented omega like a hawk. 

“Miss Kagari,” the professor snapped, “I see you’re talking in my class again. Care to answer how many Minor Arcana cards are there in a single Tarot deck?”

Akko turned white as a sheet, her pretty red eyes wide before she stood up. She hummed a bit first, clearly nervous because obviously,  _ eleven other alphas are here staring at her like fucking predators _ . And they aren’t even having the decency to be discreet. Not even Diana. 

Upon realizing the thought, the heiress immediately returned her attention to the front of the classroom, knowing if she turns back again, she’d lose. ‘ _ Shit _ ,’ Diana thinks, running a hand through her hair and breathed through the mouth. She listened to the professor’s question and her head drew up an answer after forcing it out just to escape a blank state. 

Diana had reviewed this subject beforehand but anyone else in here would be completely baffled, especially at how awkward the entire situation was. Akko practically made her presence so known it was hard  _ not _ to stare. And only a handful of the beta students that were unaffected by the omega’s scent could probably answer. 

And if Diana wasn’t Diana, she wouldn’t have either. As seconds ticked, the musky scent of omega pheromones grew, and the alpha let out a low rumble as the scent cloaked around her mind in a deep reverie. 

She concentrated on the scent; it didn’t just limit to strawberries, there was also something sweet and perfumey, probably  _ sakura _ …? Diana doesn’t know exactly what the foreign scent was but it allured her. The scent of spring, combined with a spicy aftertaste that made her search for more, pulling her in for an adventure. 

Diana imagined Akko in her homeland, standing underneath a pink tree, with petals flowing against the wind, her chocolate locks following it. She’s wearing a matching pink dress with a red sash around her torso and she’s looking straight into Diana’s eyes, mouth curled into a soft smile that’s directed to her,  _ only her _ . 

The alpha’s breath quickened at how beautiful she looked. She stepped nearer to try and touch her. The gleam in the omega’s eyes seem to brighten and Diana looks at her lips, thinking about how if she was just near  _ enough _ , she could  _ kiss it— _

Diana’s quill snapped again in her palm, signaling an alarm to her nerves and the tip that punctured into the base of her palm made her snap out of it. A drop of ink spilled along the length of her fingers and she gasped, looking back into the blackboard. 

She needed Akko to sit back down and stop moving around. ‘ _ Gods, do it for me or the other alphas, _ ’ Diana thinks desperately. ‘ _ By the Nine, even consider  _ Sucy.’

But how could she just say it like that? Diana Cavendish was not the type of person to suddenly stand up and call her fellow student out, not unless it was necessary and was demanded by the professors. Or could this be enough of a situation to have her act herself? Maybe. If anything, Diana wouldn’t hesitate to call out Amanda over there and tell her to stick her ‘ready-to-fuck’ eyes to herself. She could even call out herself! Even if it meant shooting herself by the foot.

But no, she knew if she did, she knew how Akko would be the one who’ll back down and get hurt. If she'd say anything about her scent  _ now _ , it would become even more awkward for her to sit in this suffocating classroom, knowing that her scent's becoming such a deal. And as her friend, Diana's not keen on making her situation worse.

So, Diana instead stared at the blackboard and heard Akko voice out the answer. 

“Uhh… 48?” Akko croaked out. Her voice was uncharacteristically small.

Her answer was wrong of course. The professor sighed angrily at her and Diana frowned before she smelled the air again. It was still sweet, but it seemed milder, with a hint of something dampening. She immediately knew that Akko was disappointed about her answer and it instantly alarmed her. 

The alpha gasped a little and looked back at the omega, her frown deepening and took in the omega’s form. Akko’s shoulders were squared and she was looking down, her teeth biting her bottom lip. Diana froze. Her gaze didn’t move away from her lips. She hadn’t realized she was staring, as the thoughts only focused on how the brunette chewed on the tender skin before releasing it. The way the skin turned into a wonderful shade of red made the alpha’s mouth so dry she might as well have eaten sand. 

Diana heard herself swallow, her whole body calling out to what may be the insanely hottest lip bite she’s seen. It became worse when Akko’s red eyes met hers and they locked eyes. Diana felt her breath quicken at how  _ finally _ , the omega’s attention was now on  _ her _ , her red eyes only staring at her and nowhere else.  _ ‘Only me.’ _

Diana returned it unwaveringly, studying her red eyes at the shade it turned when the light of the window hits it prettily, the way they shone like rubies. They looked glassy like she was waiting for comfort, and Diana wished she could stand up and give it to her. 

Akko’s uniform wasn’t perfect but it seemed to allure the alpha further. The ribbon was crooked and had a tiny line of crease along the abdomen. The school shirt she wore made the omega’s fair skin seem to stand out, and the color turned red all of the sudden, and Diana suddenly wanted to press herself  _ very _ close to the omega and take those tender lips for herself. ‘ _ Mine _ .’ 

“Wrong!” The professor’s old voice snapped Diana out of her thirsty thoughts and Akko’s eyes shot back up to the professor’s. “There are actually 56 Minor Arcana cards in a single tarot card deck. If you had only paid attention to what’s actually happening in class instead of talking your teammate’s ear off, you would’ve known that! Now, where were we—?“

Diana tuned out what the professor said the moment she ducked her head back to her books and papers. ‘ _ Oh my God, _ ’ the alpha thinks, blinking herself back to reality from that staring contest. ‘ _ She was  _ so _ cute _ .’

Diana wanted to slam her head into the desk, or more preferably, leave this class, either through a window or door, just to get  _ the hell _ out of here. But no, because Akko’s is here in class and the image of her stayed in her head. Not to mention the scent that made her only focus on Akko and Akko alone. 

Diana knew then she was  _ screwed _ .

xXxXx

The moment the first period ended, Akko’s wrist was suddenly taken by Lotte’s harsh grip and she was whisked off of her seat and dragged towards the door. 

“Hey, wha--!” she tried to protest before all of a sudden, her nose was attacked by a very pungent smell, something similar to the acids Sucy cooked up in their dorm. The omega turned to look back and found Sucy  _ right _ behind her, her unnervingly red eyes shining from the shadows of her puce hair, glowing like blood. 

“ _ Move _ , Akko.” A textbook command and Akko followed and went along with Lotte’s pull. The beta was kind in tugging her away from the classroom and away from the rest of the students. 

Behind the red team, alphas of different teams were looking at them through the door, their eyes following the new omega solidly. Amanda, the infamous alpha of picking up girls left and right, caught them leaving, and she stood up to follow them.

“Yoo! Akko, where are you going?!” the redhead called as she sprinted towards the red team. “Wait up!”

Akko’s face lifted from Lotte’s back and turned behind to see Amanda looking  _ straight _ at her. The moment they saw each other though, the omega swore she saw the alpha’s eyes  _ gleam _ with something scary. 

Akko and Lotte paused as they looked at Amanda quickly approaching them. The omega caught her scent; something smokey and spicy, maybe like the scent of a bonfire on an open green field, surrounded by the musky smell of summer air. There was also something else, something that definitely spoke  _ alpha _ . 

The red team omega inhaled a bit and thinks, ‘ _ Oh God, she smells so good. _ ’

When she was about five steps away to even be close to Akko however, a poisonous scent spiked in the air, and the green team alpha stopped cold, widening her eyes in surprise. 

Sucy’s mushroomy scent was replaced with something  _ rancid _ . Akko and Lotte had to step away and cover their mouths and noses as they witnessed the other alpha practically glaring daggers at Amanda. Her posture was still slack but the force she exerted from her person was enough to make the nearby students flinch in fear. 

“Akko’s not interested, Amanda,” Sucy told her coldly, her voice raspy and dripping with spite.

The omega cringed at how poisonous Sucy seemed to be right now. ‘ _ What is her deal _ ?’ she thinks. While she knew about Amanda’s streak for flirting with girls often, mostly omegas, Akko knew her as a  _ friend _ . And she knew she wouldn’t do anything  _ bad _ to her… would she?

The green team alpha looked taken aback from the pungent scent but she simpered, “What do you mean, Sucy? I just wanna hang out with you guys for a bit. You know, talk about what’s going on lately, like the thing going on back there,” she threw a thumb back to the classroom and gazed at the brunette. “You doing good, Akko?”

Akko returned her smile, ignoring the way the rancid smell getting stronger. “Yeah, it was just, uh, me being careless.”

“Jeez then, stop being such an airhead then,” Amanda stepped further in. “C’mon, you probably haven’t had breakfast yet. You look like you just whirled off from changing in your dorm and just ran here. I’ll come with you—“

A pale hand caught Amanda’s vest, stopping her from going near the omega. “ _ I said _ ,” Sucy spat, her fangs bared and chest rumbling in anger. “ _ She’s not interested. _ ”

The two alphas glowered at each other, the tension surrounding them thick with spite and Akko suddenly had an urge to duck and hide. Their scents suddenly turned bitter and heavy, cloaking the air with unreasonable ire. 

A dispute between alphas wasn’t exactly common in Luna Nova. In fact, it was one of the things that all wanted to avoid, considering that more than half of the student population were alphas. And for a fight caused for the virtue of an omega? It was something strangely embarrassing. 

“What’s your problem, Sucy?” Amanda snapped. “I’m Akko’s  _ friend _ . No need to act like an ass.” She suddenly squared her shoulders. Being the taller alpha, she seemed to loom over Sucy.

The red team alpha didn’t seem fazed by the action. “Look, O’Neill, you saw what happened back in the classroom, right? So this isn’t the time for the ‘ _ friends _ ’ thing,” Sucy told her unabashedly. “And for the record, you haven’t been sleek when you stared at Akko the whole period so kindly fuck off elsewhere.”

“Oh yeah? You think  _ you’re _ sleek... like you haven’t been so close to Akko all morning? Well, why don’t I shove your mushroom head into a wall right now?” Amanda growled lowly, her eyes positively glowing with anger as she started a staring contest with the other alpha. 

“Try me, bitch.”

The air turned heavy with tension as the two alpha’s bitter and sour pheromones surrounded them, catching the attention of the students across the hallway. Heads turned to their way and Akko and Lotte had stepped away from them, watching with bated breath. 

‘ _ This is bad, this is bad, this is bad _ ,’ Akko thinks as she clenched and unclenched her hands. She was about to step in between the two alphas before she felt a tug on her sleeve. The omega turns back and saw Lotte shooting her a desperate look, mouthing the word, ‘ _ Don’t! _ ’ Akko frowned but stayed. ‘ _ Somebody needs to calm them before shit goes down _ ,’ she thinks, watching as Amanda’s face turned dark, knowing it was going to be seconds before the green team’s alpha loses her shit.

Then as the redhead was about to snap something back to Sucy’s shameless retort, a sharp voice suddenly cut through the tight silence. 

“What is going on here?”

Akko could recognize that voice anywhere. Her nostrils were suddenly attacked by a strong minty scent, like a breeze had rushed through the corridor, canceling out anything else. If Akko hadn’t had any idea what ‘winter’ smelled like before, she  _ definitely _ did now. It smelled unforgiving and cold, like a tundra forest, with a predator stalking through the snow. 

The omega blinked back, feeling like she’s been knocked back, and found Diana standing some feet away from the two bickering alphas. Her form tall and imposing, her hands casually cradling her books and materials with her eyes staring deadly daggers at Amanda and Sucy. Hannah and Barbara were behind her but stayed silent. 

Both alphas stared at Diana with wide eyes, Sucy’s hand immediately leaving Amanda’s vest and the redhead stepping away from the red team. There was a beat of silence as if waiting for a signal before Amanda greeted awkwardly, “Yo, Cavendish.”

“O’Neill,” Diana replied coolly as she glanced at Amanda icily. She stepped through the area between the two alphas as she gave both of them once-overs. Her scent was overbearing, dismissing any last remnants of their angry scents. “Might I remind you both that fighting between other alphas is forbidden within Luna Nova halls? In between classes, of all things.” 

The de facto alpha sighed as she stared at her peer’s (not really) guilty looks, their eyes transfixed anywhere but hers. 

“Both of you are lucky a professor isn’t here to witness this,” she told them, her voice haughty but commanding. “And if both of you were to cause a contest for an omega’s virtue,” At this, Diana’s glances at Akko, to which the brunette froze, “I suggest doing better than crude words. Now let it go and don’t let dull things like these intervene in your classes. Do I make myself clear?”

Sucy and Amanda glared at the blue team alpha, the former growling when Diana had glanced at Akko. When there was no response from the two but angry looks, Diana said, in a slower but deeper voice, “Do I make myself  _ clear? _ ”

Akko knew Diana was asking for the two alpha’s submission and she was worried if one of them was  _ really _ going to do it. She knew Amanda wouldn’t let any other alpha tell her this, and Sucy, though lethargic, wasn’t an easily swayed alpha, so imagine her surprise when the two of them lifted their heads, pulled their collars away, and showed their necks to the heiress. 

The blue team alpha studied both of them stonily, staring into their eyes as they looked at her with slightly angry anxiousness. Amanda was pissed, that was much clear to Akko if the veins popping out of her neck was any indication, but Sucy looked aloof to the submission. A moment later, Diana stepped back and Akko felt the coldness of the air toning down heavily. 

“Good. Now, I suggest you go back to your team, O’Neill.” It wasn’t a suggestion despite the presence of the word. At the command, Amanda gave the blue team alpha one last glare before she stalked off, jaw tight and teeth clenched in anger. 

Akko watched the green team alpha leave, worried at how she will cope with the beat down from no other than Diana Cavendish. Akko knew the social pyramid well, as team leader of course, and not an alpha had yet to show the same type of dominance as her. Amanda tried many times but she always fell short to the type of control the blue team alpha had. This situation didn’t change anything to that. 

When Diana turned to the red team, Sucy went back with the other two, her scent still rancid but her expression didn’t say anything regarding the situation. The heiress gazed at them, and when Diana looked at Akko, the brunette froze, staring deeply into the blue team alpha’s azure eyes. 

“And  _ you _ , Akko,” Diana started. “Go to the clinic. The wards there have curtains that can cut off scents. Professor Hoggets should be there to tend you, though keep your team close. Miss Manbavaran and Miss Yansson, I expect both of you to not miss classes.”

And with that, she turned her heel went off to the other direction of the hallway, possibly going to the laboratories, and left the red team to their own. Hannah and Barbara followed her by the heels though not before giving the red team omega unsure glances. 

Students who witnessed the entire thing watched the heiress leave, the breaths they held finally leaving their lungs and turned back to the red team. Akko wanted to run away by then but Lotte’s surprisingly harsh grip never left her wrist. 

Sucy just sighed tiredly, growling a bit before glaring back at the students who stared. “What are you guys waiting for, Armageddon?” she snapped at them, and they all turned away, padding further away from the team. The red team alpha huffed, satisfied when no one was looking anymore and turned to the other members. 

Lotte looked equally tired and just tugged Akko further. “Come on, guys, let’s go to the clinic.”

xXxXx

“What the hell was that?” Sucy asked, standing by the bed where Akko had jumped on eagerly. Lotte had gone looking for Professor Ursula, per Akko’s request since she hated any other teacher to come near her. “An omega’s scent is strong but not  _ this _ strong.”

Akko pouted at her as she plopped her head down to the cool but hard pillow, brown hair sprawled across the sheets. “I just got off my scent-blockers  _ and _ I’m near my heat,” the omega snaps. “Cut me some slack, will you?”

“Oh I will, once I get through that thick head of yours. What were you thinking? Running across the school with your scent out?” Sucy asks, annoyed at the stubborn omega. “You might as well have come in class  _ naked _ .”

Akko turned red in embarrassment, and she inhaled the scent of the sheets; disinfectants and dull detergents. She sulked at how boring it was. While she could still smell Sucy’s mushroom scent, she knew that the alpha had very much subdued it by the time they came inside the clinic. Akko then went back to how Amanda had smelled like; the smell of smoke in the fresh summer air with something spicy, luring her in. 

Then the image of the alpha in her head shifted and she remembered how Diana’s cold scent had sent her nearly toppling over. The omega opened her eyes and watched the silky sheets, its whiteness making her imagine a frosty forest with a billowing winter wind. Not only was the scent insanely foreign but there was also a sense of  _ power _ in it, raw and controlled, unbridled by others. She had never smelled an alpha like that before. It was  _ enchanting _ .

Akko had gone silent for a moment, just staring at nothing before asking, “Was my scent really  _ that _ strong?”

“Any alpha within a 50-meter radius would  _ know _ you’re there.” The red team alpha said promptly. “Throw yourself in a lion’s den, why don’t you?”

“Shut up, Sucy.”

The door of the clinic knocked them awake from their conversation and it opened with Lotte’s voice peaking through. “Akko? Professor Ursula is here.”

‘ _ Finally, _ ’ Akko thinks with relief, sitting up from her bed as the thick curtains of the ward open and revealed the blue-haired professor and the blonde beta. “Hey, professor!” the omega greeted happily, to which she sees the teacher’s eyes soften in relief behind her spectacles. “Thanks for coming to see me.”

“It’s my pleasure Akko,” the beta smiled at her, relieved at seeing her favorite students unscathed because, with the rate the brunette was going, she was half-way expecting to see her with bandages on her face somewhere. “You look better than this morning now,” Ursula said, taking the seat to the left of Akko’s bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than ever! The dizziness is gone and I don’t feel so sleepy anymore.” Akko replied with her signature smile. 

“Though she did broadcast the entire school about her being an omega, though,” Sucy added, and Akko yelped ‘Hey!’ at her. 

Ursula sighed again and frowned. “Yes, I’ve heard. Lotte told me,” (“What!” Akko yelped at Lotte this time.) “This early morning, actually, Akko suddenly came to my office, all hyper before passing out for a good hour. Then she woke up and when I told her it was already five minutes before classes will start, she ran out. I should’ve warned her that I could already smell her.”

Ursula remembered the way the younger omega had knocked on her door at six in the morning, looking a tad lost in her pajamas and bed hair but the twinkle in her eye said she was somewhat awake. She let her in immediately, covering the papers she graded the night before and had tea with her before in hopes to make her wake up. They talked about the slight headache Akko had around 2AM and how she went to Sucy’s bed to sleep, only to wake up a few hours later. Ursula had told her that it was just another signal of her incoming heat. 

Then when Ursula wasn’t watching for a few moments, the next thing she knew, Akko was sleeping on her bed, sheets tightly clutched around her person and Ursula didn’t have the heart to wake the young omega up. So she let it be until classes were about to start and Akko scampered off of the bed and shot like a bullet to the school building. Her scent left a trail that made Ursula think she made another wrong decision again.

“Wait, Professor Ursula, you knew that her scent was already on?” Lotte questioned, her eyes bulging out in disbelief as she stares at the blue-haired professor in shock.

“Yes,” Professor Ursula sheepishly confessed. “My scent-blockers aren’t really as strong in comparison to the other professors. Since I am younger,” she whispered the last part. “So I could already smell her half-way through her nap. That means that your scent-blockers are off now,” Ursula then smiled at the omega reassuringly as she patted her hand with her own, hoping it would give the omega some kind of reassurance. “If you’re going to feel nauseous later, it’s completely normal. Your body is just going excrete the remnants of your suppressants so don’t worry if you’re feeling very sick; it goes away once they are completely out of your system.”

Akko sighed in relief at the explanation, feeling very light when the professor started to hold her hand, the same way her mother used to hold it when she had her first day of heat. “That still doesn’t explain why my scent is so strong though?”

“Also normal,” the professor beta says, smiling warmly at Akko. “Your pheromones are stronger now since they’ve been built up inside of you for so long. That means your heat will be harsher than your first one this time, so if you start feeling sleepy, just sleep.”

“Sleepier than what she usually is in class?” Sucy snarked and Akko glared at her. Lotte giggled.

Professor Ursula hummed at the comment, adjusting her witch hat a bit. “Quite. She’ll need to sleep a lot to gather so her body can save energy once her heat comes in, so she’ll need a nest,” Ursula turned to the alpha and beta of the red team. “Has she shown any signs of nesting?”

“We saw a lot of blankets on her bed this morning,” Lotte offered.

“Then she can rest there, granted one of you are there to look over her. There’s an easy scent blocking spell either of you can learn to make a barrier around your dorm so there won’t be any problems in Akko getting traced by an alpha.” Ursula told them and her motherly look turned serious. “But still, an omega with a pushed heat is really dangerous to be left alone, especially in Luna Nova, so please stay and watch over her.”

“We will, Professor,” Lotte said reassuringly, nodding with resolution. She elbowed Sucy when she was just staring off into space. “ _ Right _ , Sucy?”

“Guard Akko, don’t let her out of her sight unless she’s unconscious, and keep her in our dorm, got it.” The red team alpha said in a very monotone voice. She added a small thumbs-up for emphasis. 

Akko widened her eyes at the proclamation, pulling her hand away from the beta’s hold. “Wait, so, you mean I can’t get out of the dorm in the meantime?” she asked worriedly, looking back at the professor’s gaze. 

Professor Ursula sighed but still gave her a small smile. “I suppose it does, Akko. We can’t have a rampant omega running around the halls, especially since a lot of our students consist of alphas.”

Akko looked taken aback at such a reason. “Then what do I do while Lotte and Sucy are in class?”

“Sleep, of course,” Professor Ursula said like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Your body needs a lot of rest before and after your heat. If it makes you feel better, Luna Nova exempts omega students in heat from their classes and can give them an extension by the time it’s over so don’t worry about missing any lessons.”

“Yeah, that’s cool and all but just resting?” Akko wriggled around in the bed, uncomfortable at the idea of just staying in the same place for such a long time. “I  _ can _ come out of the dorm, right? Maybe for a meal or something.”

Professor Ursula pressed her lips together, thinking hard of a solution. She knew Akko wouldn’t be satisfied until she got some sort of pass beyond her dorm but knowing how fresh of an omega she was, going out without an alpha to accompany her was suicide. Alphas could jump at her left and right. So, the teacher said very gently, “Only after your heat is done. In the meantime, your food will just be sent to your dorm. Going out is just not advised, Akko.”

Ursula saw the omega’s face fall at that, her mouth turning into a small frown and big doe eyes turning glassy, and the teacher immediately regretted she said that. However, she suddenly heard Lotte’s voice saying, “Well, what if Sucy or I accompany her during then?” 

The two of them looked up to Lotte, who fidgeted in place. “Sucy can act as her alpha in the meantime,” the blonde beta continued, “She almost fended off Amanda this morning.”

At that, Ursula widened her eyes and turned to Akko. “Miss O’Neill approached you?”

Akko flinched at the professor’s reaction, huddling back to the headboard of the bed. “Yeah? She didn’t do anything though—“

“’ Didn’t do anything’,” Sucy mocked. Akko glared and the alpha spats, “Really, Akko? You haven’t noticed how she clearly wanted to jump on your bones? Basically, every alpha that got your scent alarmed an open-season for you.”

Akko grumbled, “So what? Not like it’ll cause a huge deal. It’s just my stupid scent.”

“Akko,” Ursula’s voice turned serious as she takes the omega’s hand again. “An omega’s scent is enough to rile any alpha. Think about it. Please. You’re unmated. You’re about to go into heat. And you’ve announced yourself as an omega after months of dismissing it. Alphas are going to try any chance to be your mate,” At the word ‘mate’, the tips of Akko’s ears turned red. “So please,  _ stay inside _ .”

The blaze behind Ursula’s glasses emphasized the weight in her words, a contrast to her relaxing midnight blue hair. Akko pressed her lips together, not sure how to retort back. The added looks from her teammates made the words stuck in her throat. The brunette looks down, unsure of the one-sided decision before all of a sudden, her stomach churned and—

A low growl resonated out of her belly, deep and empty and Akko felt her entire being turn red in embarrassment. ‘ _ I’m really hungry… _ ’ she thinks and watched at how the edges of Ursula’s mouth curl up, eyes softening with a twinkle of amusement. Then she started giggling, followed by Lotte’s small laugh, and she asked the other two members if they can go to the cafeteria and get Akko a small breakfast. 

When the duo left the professor and student alone, Akko plopped back down to the bed, rolling around it with her hands covering her cherry-red face, ashamed at how quickly the tension shifted by her. “Ahhhh!” she screamed into her hand, muffling the sound. “That was embarrassing!”

“It’s okay, Akko,” Ursula said, holding the younger omega’s arm to let her stay still. “Hunger is pretty prominent before heat, but you’ll have to watch what you eat; certain food can cause your scent to spike so, uh,” she clears her throat but was clearly still amused at how Akko was hiding in her hands. “Watch out for that.”

“Urghhhh… Heats are horrible…” Akko groaned, letting her eyes peek through her fingers. “You betas have it good… You don’t have to deal with heats, and mates and… and… alphas in  _ r-ruts _ ,” the last word felt foreign on her tongue and she covered her eyes again. “Ughh…”

Ursula had to pause, her smile wavering as,  _ yes, she knows very well on what it’s like to be the other secondary gender _ . But she wasn’t going to say that out loud so and instead she said, “Well, we can’t really defy fate, Akko,” she chided the brunette gently, “And for the record, being a beta isn’t exactly the best of things. An omega can lure in a mate easily. Betas don’t have a stronger sense of smell so,” she shrugs, “we have to work harder.”

A few moments later, the curtains got swayed open after a click of a door and Lotte came in, carrying a neat pack with a sealed mug. “We’re back! Sucy is by the door,” Lotte chirped cheerfully, lifting up the small container to the omega, who was staring at it nonstop. “You’re lucky that there were still some waffles left from this morning, Akko. The faeries were kind enough to reserve this batch for you!”

Akko’s megawatt smile was enough to light up a city, her eyes twinkling in delight as Lotte started handing her the package. “Oh my God, thank you  _ so _ much, Lotte!” the brunette sat up from the bed and hugged the beta tightly, wobbling them slightly from the position before Akko took them and gingerly opened it. 

Ursula watched the omega eat, inhaling the waffles and getting maple syrup smeared across her lips with Lotte constantly telling her to chew. The older omega breathed in the air around Akko a bit, and though she couldn’t smell it as clearly as she should, she could tell how sweet it was as it was wholesome, purely untapped omega pheromones that weren’t bounded by anyone. She smiled a bit, appreciating the peaceful tension now before standing up. 

“Alright girls, I should get going to my classes now,” she told them, and Akko’s smile turned into a pout directed at her.

“Aw, what? Bummer,” Akko took another bite from her waffles. “Okay, then. Thanks for everything, Professor Ursula.”

“Yes, thank you, Professor Ursula,” Lotte nodded her head politely. “We’ll be sure to keep you updated about Akko’s situation.”

The professor smiled at her as she exited the ward. “My pleasure, girls.” And she left the two red team members to themselves, hearing them engaging into small-talk. 

As she went through the door, true enough, Sucy was waiting there, slouched against the wall with a slim beaker in between her fiddling fingers. The blue-haired professor studied the potion in the young alpha’s hand for a bit before asking with a small smile, “You didn’t put anything in Akko’s drink, did you?”

The puce-haired witch grunted, “Just a small drop of my sleeping potion. Nothing lethal,” then she added, “Plus, it was Lotte’s idea. Not mine.”

Ursula sighed a bit and shook her head, just wondering if she could ever herd this team’s chaoticness at all. “How long will that knock her out?”

“Just a few hours, until lunch or so,” Sucy explained truthfully. “Other than that, she’ll be fine, professor. She’s taken worse from me.”

In that last sentence, the teacher saw how the alpha’s creepily lethal smile crept to her face, showing her sharp fangs. However, despite the upbringing of the three girls, Ursula knew she could trust themselves in such a situation. So she just nodded again at the red team alpha, reminded her to not miss classes, and proceeded on her way to her second period. 

Back inside the ward, Akko was finishing off the last of her waffles, a very satisfied expression beaming on her face. “Oh, that hits the spot,” she says, swallowing. “Can’t believe breakfast ever left my mind this morning. Pre-heats  _ sucks _ . Thanks again, Lotte.”

The blonde beta returned the brunette’s smile, because really, how can you not? With that genuinely sunny smile, it would be hard not to. It almost made her regret about drugging Akko’s drink but considering how Akko would be likely to leave the ward without her and Sucy’s eye, she knew she has to knock the brunette out to avoid any more conflicts. It’s only the first day and another alpha had already approached them (and said alpha being  _ Amanda _ no less.)

So being the passive beta she was, she just handed Akko the sealed mug, where the brunette was looking at with wide eyes. “No problem, Akko. And try drinking this to wash it all down.”

“What is it?” The omega pulled the lid off and saw brown foam floating above iced milk. She pulled the mug near her nose and sniffed a little, and it surprises her again at how she forgot that her sense of smell was so strong. It used to be a bother to her when she could smell a lot of things back in middle school because even before her first heat, she used to have such powerful olfactory senses that it often gets in the way of her studies. Her scent-blockers halted that by the time she entered Luna Nova.

As her nostrils were attacked by the smell of chocolate, with a small hint of instant coffee, she looked up to Lotte who was looking at her expectantly. “It’s just whipped chocolate foam and milk.” The beta answered, biting the inside of her cheek as she didn’t say anything else.

“Neat! Was this seriously in the menu this morning?” Akko asked, taking a sip and the foam melts into cold milk the moment it entered her mouth. It was  _ delicious _ . “Dang, I should’ve skipped classes after all.”

“Just because you’re about to go into heat, Akko, doesn’t mean you’re off the lessons yet,” Lotte told her. “We’re going to bring back some homework that you can work on. If you’re conscious, of course.”

Akko grumbles at that, still sipping the milk as a bit of the foam got stuck on the tip of her nose. “Alright, I get it, I get,” she downed the mug and then sighed in satisfaction as she swallowed. “This is so good, though.”

Lotte watched her keenly and Akko thought that was a bit weird before a sudden fog draped in her mind gently, coming with heaviness across her body. The omega yawned and a faraway siren rang in her head as she realized this familiar feeling. ‘ _ Ohhh shit, _ ’ she thinks, leaning back to the bit and she felt her head hitting the pillow, furthering the drowsiness she wanted to back out of. 

The beta caught her and gently took her mug away from her hand and offered the red team leader a guilty smile. “Forgive me, Akko, but like what the professor said, you  _ really _ need sleep.”

That was all the omega could hear as the beta’s voice became far away, wanting to say something but she felt herself lulling into sleep. Soon, dreamless darkness enveloped her away from her senses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo! i updated it *applaud* anyways, this chap is rlly kinda boring, just some explanation on akko's heats and boring stuff like that but i still rlly hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> also thanking Aevumace for being the best editor in the world! ur the best!
> 
> leave a comment yall, the last 26 comments from the first chap is something im rlly grateful for :')


	3. Conversation

The second period was Magical History and Diana saw yet again that Akko wasn’t there. Sure, the blue team alpha knew that the brunette was gone for a very viable reason but the disappointment in not seeing the omega gnawed strangely at her chest.

The first hour of today’s class was torture ( _that_ she knew) and the classes after that weren’t better. Seeing Akko with two alphas evoked a very strong reaction from her that she unconsciously spiked her scent that she didn’t know she did until Barbara told her. People who caught her scent went wary whenever she was in the room.

She didn’t know why her actions were like this; normally, she wouldn’t intervene with alpha fights and their idea of territories, but just seeing Amanda being pushy and Sucy acting unreasonably in front of Akko, without having to consider what the omega’s thought on the fight, made her _mad_. 

Looking back now, she began to think about how her actions were also a bit much, considering that it was a _teacher’s_ duty to break up disputes between alphas. But then again, as the de facto alpha, she knew she had to stop them at some point. And even if they both did bare their necks to her, she knew that they didn’t like another alpha going in between them. The dirty look Amanda sent her way when she landed her eyes on her during classes was proof enough.

But the biggest thing that ached in her chest is how she _missed_ the scent of the brunette omega. 

Diana Cavendish, known for having rejected many omegas, even _alphas_ , that threw themselves at her, liked a _scent_ from an _omega_ _, her so-called ‘rival’ at that_. And the weirdest thing was she wasn’t even bothered by that! All she knew was that she _really_ wanted to catch that scent again and just inhale it, like how a fiend would find a hit of a drug. 

That was mostly what she could think of in the duration of the morning classes, wondering where Akko could be. At one point while she was taking down notes, the alpha wondered if she could sniff out the brunette momega in the halls before slapping the idea back. ‘ _No! Focus!_ ’ she thought, shaking away the image of being able to find Akko, alone preferably, and they could just have a small _talk_ , maybe asking her if she could _hug_ her or maybe even _smell_ —

‘ _Shit!_ ’ Diana internally screamed at herself, wondering what was _wrong_ with her that morning. 

It wasn’t until it was lunch that she knew what was wrong with her the moment she saw Lotte in the corridor, finally without Sucy, and Diana took it as a chance to approach her and ask about the red team omega. Hannah and Barbara were already in the cafeteria so the two of them could talk personally alone.

“Lotte,” she called to the blonde beta, who flinched at her voice, and she turned back to see her approaching. 

“Oh, Diana!” she greeted back. “What can I do for you?”

‘ _Can you lead me to Akko?_ ’ was what Diana would’ve wanted to say to her but instead, she asked, “How is Akko?”

Lotte’s shoulders sag as the tension left her eyes. “Oh. She’s doing good, she’s in the clinic just resting.”

Diana blinked at how bare the information was. “Oh.”

Lotte studied her, fidgeting with the books in her hands as Diana waited for anything more from the beta. “And uh… why did you ask?”

The question snapped the heiress out of her thoughts that surrounded her head about a certain brunette. ‘ _Oh no, say something that’s not dumb, something not dumb—_ ‘ “Just worried for a classmate, is all. A lot of our students have been… ah, _speaking_ about her news.”

Indeed, word about Akko presenting as an omega left the room, and pretty much the entire school knew about it before lunch. Even the near brawl between Sucy and Amanda this morning was roped in and was pretty much gasoline doused to a fire. 

Whispers were hard to ignore in the silence of the boring classroom, and though she knew her team was really trying hard to ignore all of it, the gossip was impossibly juicy that Diana heard Hannah and Barbara whispering during the fourth period. She told them off of course but she couldn’t say the same thing to the others. Rumors were hard to reign in Luna Nova. 

It seemed Lotte also knew about the quick-spreading rumors, judging at how tiredly her eyes shone. “You’re right. But Sucy and I agreed to ignore all of it. And thanks for worrying about her. Akko’s going to be staying in our dorm for the next few days though, so no need to worry about her at all,” she shot Diana a small smile, “She’s in good hands.”

_‘I hope she is,_ ’ the heiress thinks longingly and she suppressed a sigh. “Alright. Thank you, Lotte.”

The beta smiled back at her, nodding politely. “You’re welcome, Diana. I should go.”

When the red team beta turned away from her and left for the mess hall, Diana watched her back and stared at the red belt. The color reminded her of the brunette badly.

Diana _missed_ her. 

All of a sudden, as the ache stretched across her mind, an impulse came to her. Diana clenched her hands. She knew this aching hers wouldn’t stop until she sees Akko again. But she didn’t want to seem off-putting and breaching into the omega’s privacy… unless?

A very wild idea popped at the front of her head, and at once her higher mind deemed this idea was _very_ wrong. Hell, it was something that went against her morals! However, her body seemed to ignore it and she began to stalk across the corridors, to the direction that definitely wasn’t towards the cafeteria. 

As sirens rang in her head that told her how unwise this entire plan of her was, another piece of her head began to look back into the list of invisibility spells she learned in the years. Before Diana knew it, she was already in front of the clinic door. She raised her wand, whispered the spell, and her body fades away, becoming transparent, and she quietly enters the room. 

xXxXx

Akko woke up from her sleep hours later, the bleary sight of the curtains sharpening as she began to feel the mild headache. She sat up from the bed, hating at how cold and uncomfortable it was and she remembers how she fell asleep in the first place.

“Dammit, Lotte,” she sighed, holding her head as she felt a small sense of betrayal by the beta before a sharp feeling of nausea swarmed her body. She felt like hurling. “Oh _god_.”

The omega threw her legs over the bed, got out of the ward, and barged into the bathroom quickly, where she knelt to the toilet bowl as the headache grew. The smell of the sharp disinfectant of the bathroom seemed to further her nausea. In a few moments, she was already purging. Her breakfast spilled out of her mouth as her stomach and throat felt hot, bile rising to her tongue. 

She canceled out anything else in her surroundings. All she could hear were the contents of her stomach hitting the water of the toilet, smelling the rancid smell of what she could remember was waffles, and how scratchy her throat became as the puke exited in the wrong hatch. She didn’t register the door opening and clicking close. 

When the final wave of nausea went by, Akko remained still, her head resting by the bowl. She whimpered at her situation. _‘Great. I’m alone and I can’t get out without Sucy or Lotte,_ ’ she thinks with despair, slowly reaching up to the lever of the toilet and flushed down her mistakes. Her knees ached when she stood up. ‘ _Just great. I hate heats so much._ ’

“Damn it all,” Akko grunted at her situation, wondering where the heck her teammates were as she exited the bathroom. She wiped the sweat that gathered on her forehead and sighed at the ward. Noticing the pitch of clear cool water with a cup on the table next to the bed, she just thanked that they were thoughtful enough to leave her with these. 

The brunette sat down on the bed as she poured a glass and downed it. Then she glared at how uncomfortable her bed looked. It may be temporary but fuck was it hard and cold. She disliked how dull it was. She began to look around the infirmary, particularly for the cabinet where she could borrow (steal) some sheets so she could go back to sleep a little comfier. “Where could it be?” she asked herself and began exploring the clinic. 

Akko eventually found it, somewhere up above cabinets with bottles of healing potions where she had to use the stool to reach it. She just sighed at how boring the white blankets looked in uniform were before snatching a few of them off and began to arrange it around her bed. 

The nest was temporary, sure, but hey, if she were all alone in the clinic for the moment, who was to judge her? Air? Akko laughed at her thoughts, stepping back to look at her work. “… I need more sheets.”

So, the omega hopped back to the stool and dug through the cabinet like a thief, impatient to go back and lay down comfortably. The other blankets were at the back of the cabinet. Akko rolled her eyes, mumbling a, “Seriously?” before leaning further into the box. 

But as she ripped the second white sheet off of the cabinet, when she was about to step down back to the stool, her foot slipped and she accidentally kicked the chair back. She yelped. “Wah!”

Akko’s air was sucked out of her breath, waiting for the floor to hit back but instead, she felt something catch her, a strong grip strangling her arms and the omega felt herself hitting against a body, cushioning her fall. “Uff!” she groaned, falling back. 

The sheets she let go off sprawled against her and somebody, covering them both. Akko felt the grip of her arms loosening as she recovered from her fall, then it hit Akko. _Somebody was with her._

“Eeek!” Akko yelped, pushing who was holding her away, letting that person by themselves under the sheets. When the brunette tried reaching for her wand, she realized she had left it back in her dorm so she picked up the fallen stool beside her instead and waved the heavy thing back to the stranger. “Who are you!?” she screeched, standing up. “Show yourself!”

“Whoa, calm down Akko!” the stranger behind the sheets said, her voice familiar to Akko’s ears but she wasn’t about to drop the chair and unarm herself. When the omega waited for the stranger’s answer, she saw the sheets pull away, only to reveal no one underneath it.

Something dropped from Akko’s chest and down towards the now-empty pit of her stomach. She hopes it wasn’t her heart. 

Akko screamed and threw the chair. Diana barely had time to swing her wand and stopped it from hammering her head. 

xXxXx

“Hey, have you heard…?”

“Yeah, a new omega is on the block… and it’s that Kagari girl.”

“I even heard Amanda tried getting her!”

“Seriously? O’Neill? That girl is dead meat for sure.”

“Dunno’ about that, dude, I heard her one of her teammates stood up to her.”

“You mean that scary freshman with all the poisons? Yikes! Even I’m not going to mess with that. That chick is a _ghost_.”

“Yeah, and some said Cavendish was involved—“

“Oh my God, seriously?”

“ _Sshh_! Guys, shut up! Look, one of Kagari’s teammates is here…”

Lotte felt dozen of eyes lock into her the moment she walked into the mess hall as discreetly as she could. The beta internally sighed. ‘ _I thought going on my own would lessen the attention… turns out Akko made a bigger ripple than we thought…_ ’ She looks around the cafeteria and caught the red team alpha’s puce hair immediately. 

Sucy was seated far away from the center of the mess hall and yet people craned their necks to see her poking around her lunch. The beta was surprised it hadn’t affected her yet, given how much she hated unwanted attention but there she was, just chewing like nothing. 

“Hey, Sucy,” Lotte said as she approached, sliding into a seat across her. Sucy barely gave her a nod to acknowledge her presence. “So how was Faerie Language with Professor Badcock?”

“Who gives a shit,” Sucy munched out. She glanced at the table next to them and the group of betas staring at them turned away. “I could barely concentrate the entire morning because people stared like I shot a teacher.”

Lotte bit her lip before taking her fork and took a forced bite out of her mashed potatoes. “That makes two of us.”

“Seriously, we should clear this entire thing out of the way now,” Sucy said. “I mean, it’s just Akko being an omega… so what?”

“I don’t think it’s the prospect of her being an omega is the problem, Sucy,” Lotte chided. “It’s the fact that we hid it for most of the year. People are just shocked by the…” she looked for a word. “Revelation, and it’s still pretty fresh news too. Give it a week and it’ll go away.”

The red team alpha just grunted and went back to her food. The two were treated with a bit of peaceful silence between them for a bit, though the silence was awkward and very unlike yesterday’s lunch, when Akko was talking their ear off. Lotte reflected on how hard it was to ignore the blatant absence of their red team leader and the spurge of energy she posses before an alarming slam of a door knocked her mind out of her reverie. 

Lotte flinched at the sound and immediately turned towards the entrance of the mess hall, where Amanda and her team strode in. She looked pissed still, ever since Diana had made her submit to her this morning, and it seems she brought her anger to the cafeteria. Lotte sighed, breathing in the air and cringing at how potent the green team alpha’s pheromones were. She was just glad she was born a beta so she couldn’t fully smell anything as well as omegas. 

The beta heard a growl to her front and found Sucy sneering, her eyes still focused on her food but it was obvious she noticed Amanda’s presence and scent. Ah yes. Lotte forgot that if ever two alphas had a dispute between each other one would hate the other’s scent, even to the point of nausea. 

It was obvious Sucy hates Amanda’s scent now, considering the events in the morning. So Lotte cleared her throat and caught the red team alpha’s eye. “Just ignore it, Sucy.” She told her and hoped that was enough to satiate the lethargic alpha for the time being. 

xXxXx

The air in front of her bloomed into unexpected light after the chair just stopped and floated above the ground. Akko stared as the person bearing the white light materialized before she saw the elegant shades of blonde and green appearing. Diana returned Akko’s surprised stare, her blue eyes a bit wide from the shock of seeing the omega about to ram an entire chair to her face. 

“ _D-D-Diana!?_ ” Akko stuttered as she jumped back from the blue team alpha. She immediately caught the scent of winter and magic, Diana’s _unfairly_ addicting scent, and she turned red. “What are you doing here!?”

Diana’s shoulders squared from the _very_ good question. “It’s not what you think!” she stammered out as Akko stood up and grabbed the stool back, putting it against her front. 

“You—you’re not even supposed to be here,” Akko retorts, stepping away as she caught more and more of Diana’s scent. She tries to get the alpha away as much as she could. ‘ _Oh god,_ ’ the omega thought and she felt her mouth turn dry and her back hitting a cabinet wall. ‘ _How can one alpha smell so good?_ ’ 

Diana turned a little flushed as she stood up, patting herself down, unconsciously making her scent more known. “I know, I know, but I, uh, have a reason for it, I _swear_.”

Akko lowered the chair a bit but not completely. It was hard to concentrate on anything when the blue team alpha’s scent was attacking her senses like the plague. It was a fresh mint that’s been grown over a cold garden with the spiciness of, she doesn’t know, _power_. And _god_ did Akko _love_ it.

“O-Okay, then…” the omega supposes it wouldn’t hurt to kick the alpha out. “What is it?”

“I…” Diana was about to begin before her mind came up whiter than the sheet she was holding. She pressed her lips together again and thought of any excuses. Nothing came to her mind before it settled on something… un-smart of her. “I, uh, was worried for you. And um…” A fake cough. “I thought you would’ve wanted… company.”

At that, Akko's face looks back at her and looked into her azure eyes. She doesn’t know if it’s her pre-heat talking but they look prettier than usual. “And you with the invisibility thing?”

The alpha felt something drop in her stomach. ‘ _Tell her you weren’t being creepy, you creep!_ ’ her higher mind shouted at her. Diana cleared her throat once more. “I thought you would’ve liked a surprise?”

‘ _Smooth one, Cavendish._ ’

However, the omega seemed to have bought as she was then again surprised by her answer and all previous doubts for Diana (if there ever was any) melted away. She lowers her stool and mumbled an, ‘oh…’ and then a bit of silence. “Well,” the brunette adds, “Thanks for catching me then.”

Diana just nods back at her. “Oh, you’re welcome.”

Following that was a more awkward silence. Akko turned away from Diana’s figure, not yet lowering the chair as she waited for anything more from the alpha.

On Diana’s side, she was standing still, wand in her hand and blanket on the other, just staring at how Akko’s face turned redder when she glanced at her. Some part of her head cooed at the sight before realizing how uncomfortable Akko must’ve been for seeing her all of the sudden, especially when she was supposed to be alone; _away_ from any alphas.

And if Diana has to pat herself on the pat here, she wasn’t the most revolting alpha. So, maybe, she shouldn’t really leave after such a scene like that.

So the alpha looked down and quickly grabbed the white sheet Akko was going to get and handed it over to her. “Here,” Diana told her. “Um, use it for your…” she nodded to Akko’s ward, to her nest.

“R… Right, right! Thanks.” Akko cringed at how open the look of her nest was to the alpha. ‘ _Godammit, it looks horrible! Why Diana, of all alphas, have to see that mess?_ ’ Finally, the omega lowered the chair and took the sheet away from the heiress and cautiously collected the other blankets that fell on the floor. 

Diana sniffed the air as she watched the omega collect the white sheets in her arms. Her scent was still sweet from what she could tell, but it was frigid, tense somewhat, and the alpha pursed her lips. Was her presence too awkward? Diana started to ponder on leaving when Akko stood up and went to her little nest in the ward. 

The alpha didn’t know why she instead stayed and watched. 

Akko’s gaze seemed to focus on the mess of blankets as she started rearranging it. Of course, not completely, because she kept glancing at Diana every once in the while, but the way she moved around her space was a little more controlled than Diana has ever seen her. Akko took the first sheet and covered it half-way across her bed and the other sheet was rolled into one big lump to be partnered with her pillow. The third sheet was folded haphazardly to the right side of the bed while she folded the fourth rather neatly to the left. The fifth and sixth sheet she took was huddled around near her pillows. 

Diana watched in wonder as the omega worked the bed into what she wants, obvious that she was engrossed in making it. She let out little murmurs now and then. The brunette had a glint in her eyes as she styled the sheets, folding it a bit back and forth before she stepped away to look at it. The alpha waits for her to say anything about it before the brunette hopped on. 

Then she just… lied there, completely still. Akko was on her side, her face hidden away from Diana’s view, brown hair sprawled across the pillow and scattered sheets. The alpha unknowingly cooed at how the brunette seemed to be comfortable in her nest of sheets, and when she sniffed the air again, the tense scent was gone. The brunette was completely at comfort in her little bundle of space.

“… Are you just going to stand there and stare at me the whole day?” Akko suddenly asked, making Diana freeze. She had her head a bit turned from her spot to gaze curiously at the other girl. 

“Oh, I’m—I’m sorry, it’s just…” Diana awkwardly closed her fists before settling on rubbing the back of her neck shyly. After a moment of just opening and closing her mouth, the alpha admitted, “I’ve never seen an omega nest before.”

At that, Akko sat up in her nest to fully look at her, and Diana watched how her eyes twinkled in shock. “ _Really_?” the brunette gawked. The alpha nodded. “Not even Hannah?”

The question made Diana’s eyes lit up. She looked back to her memories of her fellow team member who presented as an omega a little more than two months ago. While she _had_ seen Hannah’s nest in her and Barbara’s part of the dorm before, it was in the heiress’s training to thoroughly ignore it. Along with the other nests she’s seen other omegas make. And she hadn’t witnessed the process of making it either. Only in books but this was the first time in person she’s actually seen an omega promptly making a small nest and lying in it. 

So the alpha shook her head honestly, taking the empty seat on Akko’s bedside. “No. I just get out of the room or set a barrier around my space of the dorm until Hannah’s heat was over.”

Akko chuckled a bit, her smile stretching as she got to see Diana, for once, acting _confused_ , even if it was just a bit. “So you’ve never been in an omega’s nest before?” When Diana shook her head again, Akko smirked. “Guess the Diana Cavendish isn’t very knowing in everything after all!”

At the remark, Diana rolled her eyes but very slightly, the edges of her lips curved. “Oh, hush. You’ve been in the manor before, you should know that the Cavendish line consists of alphas. It makes sense I’m not very… ah, acquainted with omegas so much.”

The brunette was surprised at the answer before she remembers her sudden visit to Diana’s manor. While she still hadn’t smelled a thing back then in there, it was clear that Diana’s cousins were all alphas; the piercing blue eyes, the confident structures, and the way they talked all spoke them being ‘alpha’. The servants were all betas and Akko wasn’t even sure if there was another omega there other than her. 

“Is every member of your family is an alpha?”Akko asked. 

“So far, yes.” Diana answers. “The Cavendish is very particular in picking mates. Most of the previous heads preferred alphas as their partners. Catherine Cavendish is the only one I believe who had sired with an omega though that seemed to be a long time rumor back in the 1600s.”

“Ohhh… makes sense.” At the last bit, Akko’s smile dropped a little. ‘ _So I guess I don’t have a chance, huh?_ ’ She remembered the months before when several schoolmates of hers presented as omegas. They practically flung themselves at Diana and ended up a pile of rejections. ‘ _Of course._ ’ The omega thought sadly, huddling up in her nest further before a thought poked at her, specifically the _alpha_ and _alpha_ part. 

She heard of a beta and an alpha mating, yes, but an alpha and an alpha? Akko hadn’t known it was completely true for two alphas to mate, and while it was fetishized back in Japan, most especially with boys, Akko had never encountered alpha couples before. And now she was looking at the child of one. 

“Wait. If all your ancestors were mated with alphas, how did you guys got… you know…” Akko patted her abdomen nervously. “… Got _sired_?”

“Oh, by magic of course,” Diana answered breezily. “Either by taking an example of our DNA or through a ritual,” Of course, there was also _that_ option in getting a mate impregnated but she wasn’t going to tell the brunette about that. “But the Cavendish line doesn’t entirely need a mate to produce an heir.”

Akko gave her a puzzled look. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that the Cavendish line doesn’t need a mate to reproduce,” Diana recalled the story of how Daryll basically hated her husband and after getting her twins, she divorced the old chap two years later. “Some heads only mated just for publicity but they can sire independently. There are even heirs who are just a direct copy of their parents. Like me, for example.”

If Akko had been drinking something right now, she would’ve done a spit-take. Fortunately, she wasn’t but she still choked on her spit anyway. 

As the omega started coughing, wondering how her own saliva went down the wrong hatch at Diana’s sudden slap-on-the-face reveal, the alpha immediately went to the pitcher of water and poured her a glass of water. The brunette took it gratefully and slowly sipped it down to her scratching throat, Diana’s eye following her every move. 

After a moment of letting that tidbit of information sink in, Akko turned to Diana, asking “ _Really_?” The alpha barely nodded. “B-But how—“

“An old self-siring ritual passed down in the Cavendish line. Of course, any other witch can do it, granted they either can provide a piece of their bone and blood, but the pain it strains in the duration of the spell might either cause your blood to literally boil and your nerves turn into sand,” Diana explained. “So siring an heir independently is possible but very unadvisable to any witch.”

Akko was surprised Diana can easily explain all of this in such a straight face, which to her seemed a little daunting. ‘ _This girl just explained how she was sired and talked about how it risky for her mom was to get her like she’s just casually explaining how a gun works._ ’ But the omega doesn’t say anything about that and gives a somewhat understanding nod.

“O-Okay, fair enough,” she stammered a bit, to which Diana smiled meekly at her, glancing away from her eyes.

“It’s an… uncomfortable thing to know, believe me, when I learned about it, it surprised me as well. Then again, there’s a lot more spells with a lot more horrifying consequences to learn about, Akko,” she paused a bit, looking lost in thought before turning back to her again. “What about you?”

“Me? You mean my parents?” Akko repeated and the alpha nods. “Well, pretty much normal. My dad is an alpha and my mom is an omega. But mom is a complete wife-zilla, though.”

Diana smirked at that. “So the standard nuclear family?” ‘ _Of course, not that I was expecting much… in fact, I’m a little thankful how such an amazing girl was born from them._ ’

Akko nodded, shuffling in her nest as she curled into a ball. It was a little comfortable now, having somebody to talk to. She’d much prefer having a talk with the blonde alpha rather than sitting here and sleeping by herself. “Nothing special, but still, they care a lot,” She suddenly cleared her throat, as if embarrassed. “… Still doesn’t answer my question… about alphas mating with alphas though.”

“Ah yes, that…” Diana drawled, glancing away in thought once more. “It’s hard to explain how mating two alphas work, but it’s mostly just a preference.”

“But… but… you guys are alphas? How… how does your… um, society respond to it?” Akko cursed at her choice of words. She sounds like a goddamn journalist interviewing. 

“I suppose I can describe it as respectfully?” Diana said as she quirked a brow at how confused Akko looked. “Our family has been a lineage of alphas since the beginning and it’s not strange at all to how most of our peers perceive it. There are plenty of other high-ranking monarchs who lined their alpha sons with the alpha daughters of barons and viscounts,” Then she paused as if she was contemplating on something before the alpha said, “There are other witches in Luna Nova who are attracted to alphas as well. Chloe is, I believe, is one of those.”

Akko steadily took the information in. Chloe made sense since she doesn’t have a mate yet. The mention of other families piqued her interest though, and wonders if Andrew, the most quintessential male alpha she knew of, was also going to be mated with another alpha. 

‘ _Probably not,_ ’ Akko thought. ‘ _An alpha like him would be a waste then._ ’

“Now that I’ve answered your question, can I also ask something?” Diana’s voice snapped the brunette out of her thoughts. It seemed they were just questioning back and forth now. She looks up and nods her consent and the alpha asked, “Does an omega mating with other omegas also considered as normal? In your society?”

‘ _What the hell?_ ’ The omega nearly chokes on her spit again and starts stammering at the question. “What!? N-No! I mean, not that it’s considered bad or—or anything,” the words stumbled out of the omega’s mouth as she waved her hands around. “It’s just that it’s not really Japan’s thing? I mean, we’re pretty conservative when it comes to presenting mates.”

Diana pursed her lips. “So I take it you’re not interested in mating yet?” Gods, what was _with_ her today?

The question made Akko red than she already was. The influx of words that she tried to come out of her mouth was strained into an incoherent mess. “Yes—I mean, no! I mean—“ she buried her face in her hands and she doesn’t know if it’s her pre-heat lidded mind talking the front wheel but she _giggled_ , confused at what her answer was going to be. “No, I’m not _really_ interested in finding a mate. R-Right now, I mean. I… Believe it or not, I-I’d rather take that sort of thing… _slow_ , you know what I mean?”

She gave Diana an expectant look, expecting the alpha to understand her charade. However, the curious look the heiress has doesn’t falter. “I see…” she slowly nodded. By how Akko acted, the heiress would’ve dropped the topic then but her lips moved faster than her mind today. “Well, if that’s the case, how long until you _do_ want a mate?”

The question floored the brunette. She was about to say ‘stop this’ but as the question sunk in, she closed her mouth and looked down in contemplation. When _will_ she want a mate? Sure, she was in a perfect age now to get one, but she never took heed of it until her omega urges started to do an uprising. Perhaps somewhere in the long future? After being done in Luna Nova? After finding Shiny Chariot? Or maybe right… _now_?

The omega nervously glanced at alpha in front of her, who was staring at her intently. Diana Cavendish, as what the rumors described, was the biggest catch of an alpha; tall, rich, and esteemed heir to the oldest witch dynasty in Europe, with enough knowledge and power to knock down any other rival witch and drop-dead beauty to match. And from what Akko saw in the manor, she could probably bring back the Cavendish manor to its prime in a few years after her studies in Luna Nova. By then _she_ would be one of the leading witches of the magical world.

Akko swallowed before looking away. “Don’t know. I still don’t know what _my_ type is,” she answered truthfully. The closest she ever knew as her type would exactly be the other girl in front of her. But she chooses to avoid it.

The air around them seemed to dampen and Diana frowned. _‘Was I being too pushy?’_ she thought, noticing the way Akko looked down after answering her question. She internally slapped herself. Of course, she was! Most people would be embarrassed about mates! And besides, what if Akko was creeped out by her, for asking so much about mates? Diana sniffed the air and felt the uneasiness from omega. She was suddenly overcome with the need to _soothe_ the brunette in front of her. 

“Oh. My apologies if the questions made you uncomfortable. But your answers completely understandable, Akko,” she tried for a smile and placed her hand on the omega’s arm. “A newly-presented omega such as yourself should take time in finding a mate. If ever any alpha comes for your virtue, consult me first okay?”

 _That_ made Akko look up and stare at her like she grew another head.

“ _W-What_?” Akko stammered. “Why do I have to ask you about that?”

Diana bluescreened. She hadn’t realized that she somewhat quoted an old line from the romance books she was reading. Sure, it was romantic two centuries ago where alphas act like an omega’s virtue was considered sacred and all, but ever if Amanda heard her say it now, she would guffaw, slap the heiress’s back and say that shit belonged in Shakespeare’s era. This was the 21st century! An alpha blatantly stating to have a say on an omega’s partner, especially unrelated, was considered feral.

“I… apologize,” Diana finally backtracked. “I meant if you have any unwanted suitors… you can call my help in turning them away.”

Frankly, the thought of any other alpha coming near Akko frightened the heiress. And if an alpha dared to make a move, chances were is that she would hunt them down and probably ditch their remains in some hole for wild animals to take care of. However, the act to be polite was in order here and she doesn’t want the omega to be any more unnerved. 

So she smiled, and it turned sincere when she saw Akko’s maroon eyes looking at her the way she was.

Akko stared at the way Diana’s usually hard gaze softened as she looked at her and noticed how warm the heiress’s hand was against her arm. She looked so genuinely apologetic and her scent so alluring that it was impossible to _not_ let her heart skip a beat. “Oh, um… sure,” she managed to whisper out. “But this isn’t my first heat though…”

Diana widened her eyes. Now it was _her_ turn to be surprised. “Wait, really?”

The hand on her arm disappeared and Akko internally frowned. But she dismissed the feeling and nods. “Yeah, I already knew I was an omega before I even came here, in Luna Nova.”

“But you haven’t shown any signs that you were an omega half the year I knew you,” the heiress informed, her brows knitted in confusion before realization dawned on her. “Don’t tell me… you used suppressants to hide it?” 

The brunette chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of her head as she pulled the cat out of the bag. “Yeah,” the look of surprise on Diana’s face was funny and Akko was disappointed she couldn’t record it. “My parents were worried about sending me to Europe all alone, so I just bought some heat suppressants to get them to let me go.” It was the truth at least, but she never informed them how far Akko had pushed her heats back. She fought for a nail and tooth to get them to agree to her plans and she wasn’t about to let her being an omega an issue. 

Diana pursed her lips at Akko’s words. While she knew it had been more than a hundred years since Luna Nova had started to let omegas enroll, the environment still wasn’t as accepting as it should’ve been after so long. The school famed alphas, and high-end witches such as Diana’s kind weren’t exactly the most open-minded; some students still even had outdated biases towards the lower gender. 

The omega in front of her must’ve known this. And with how blatant the omega-misogyny in Luna Nova was, it was reasonable for Akko to suppress her heats. That and she was a _leader_ for Beatrix’s sake. Surely after this fiasco, the red team would be considered even _lower_ than before for having an omega in charge. 

“That’s… a long time. From what I read, healthy heat cycles are supposed to come every 3-5 months,” And though very out of the loop of omega heat cycles, the heiress knew enough that pushing back cycles at a young age would evolve into something more deteriorating. Same way when an alpha’s rut is pushed back, it evolves into something much reckless if not taken carefully. Diana looks at her again, straight in the eye. “Are you sure you’re alright? Do you need extra blankets?”

The sudden change in Diana’s voice had surprised Akko. She shook her head. “N-No, not really… but thanks for worrying. This is fine, for now.”

“Really?” Diana pressed on.

Akko nodded not-quite-reassuringly. “Really.”

Diana studied her, and Akko pressed her lips as they maintained an impromptu staring contest. When the brunette blinked, it seemed the heiress took that as a sign to lean back a bit. However, the worry was still present in her eyes, searching the other girl. “Alright. May I ask what you did in your previous heats?”

The omega nearly dropped her jaw at such a blunt question. “W-Why did you suddenly want to know that?”

The alpha tilted her head in confusion as she saw her face suddenly turn several shades redder. It was cute. “Why not?”

Akko blinked. Diana genuinely looked the most clueless she has ever seen right now. Do aristocratic families like hers not know about the sacred privacy of omega’s heats? Well, maybe. She _was_ in Europe. Plus, this girl grew up knowing jack about omegas, so she’s got some sort of pass on this. Akko answered, “B-Because! Heats are very hectic times for omegas. How should I know what I do during that? I’m basically unconscious half the time under my nest.”

Diana raised her eyebrows and asked, “Omegas become unconscious in heat?” She was learning a lot today. 

Akko blinked again and looked up in thought. “Um… no?” While she was aware that most omegas her age just stay hidden while being comforted, she knew not most would stay _really_ unconscious. “All I remember is that my mom slept beside me and held me.”

She knew a few of her classmates who were omegas just roll around in the house, often just staying as comfortable as possible. Akko, however, passed out from her own heat the moment her temperature abruptly skyrocketed. She just then slept when she finished her nest. And when she opened her eyes again, her body felt like fire and her stomach empty and she fought for a bit before realizing the set of arms that locked gently around her. Her mother was holding her above the sheets, cradling her and running her fingers through her hair, and the smell of fruits and milk on her desk indicated a fresh meal. She remembers her omega scent that made her initial headache disappear, and after that, she slept again in. The next few days were a cycle of sleeping and eating, comfortably pampered.

Diana watched as Akko’s gaze softened like she was remembering a very fond memory. Her shoulders dropped and a small smile curled around her lips, and the alpha stared at how peaceful she looked. “So your mother was with you when you were in heat,” Diana remarked, smiling.

Akko’s attention was snapped back to her at the mention of ‘mother’. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry!” Her expression looked apologetic. “I didn’t mean to remind you of your mom that way, I mean—”

“It’s alright, Akko,” The heiress shrugs in her seat, and she gives a small smile as she tried to reassure the brunette that she hadn’t struck anything. “I know you didn’t mean it in that way, and this isn’t about me either. Feel free to talk about anything. Anything at all.”

Akko paused, her lips pressed together in a worried frown and she mumbled, “Okay…”

“Now,” Diana’s smile suddenly turned sly. “You said your mother held you? In your heat?”

The omega pouted at the teasing tone from the alpha. “S-So what? I was basically knocked out back then. Not like I would’ve wanted anybody else comforting me.”

“Fair enough. And judging how you spoke of it, it does sound cozy,” The alpha hummed and imagined Akko huddled under the blankets with a woman with the same brown hair. She knew omegas would prefer to have partners during their heats, usually being alphas; it never occurred to Diana that those partners could be close relatives as well. Maybe even friends.

Then like a switch inside Diana’s head was flicked, she suddenly saw the brunette woman she imagined as Akko’s mother being changed into another person; more specifically a _male alpha_. An alpha with dark umber hair slicked back and green eyes. Diana’s hands clenched into fists and looked back at the brunette, who poured another glass of water from the pitcher and downing it. 

Even if Andrew wasn’t here, nor Amanda and Sucy, Diana knew Akko had plenty of other options of alphas joining her protective dynamic. Sucy was obviously the top choice, as she was her teammate therefore the default alpha, but the thought of any other alpha becoming Akko’s partner threw the heiress off inexplicably. 

She tried dismissing the thought of another alpha’s arms around Akko and the omega’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts when she said, “Look, I know it’s weird… having my mom sleep with me, even when I’m like, 16 or whatever,” Akko then turned to her, her expression uncharacteristically sheepish that made Diana blink a few times in astonishment. “But it just feels good, okay?” she continued, “I like having somebody holding me, there’s just… something reassuring about hugs, so it’s totally _not_ weird.”

Diana stared as Akko sighed, returning the glass to the table next to her before curling back into a ball, and the heiress smiled. “I suppose not if you deem it to be.” 

They stay there in comfortable silence for a few moments, Akko staring at the mattress and Diana staring at the omega, before Akko suddenly mumbled, “Err… you know… thanks.”

The heiress tilted her head. “For what?”

Akko glanced up and smiled at her, and if Diana looks closer, she could see the small twin dimples around the bottom of her lips, barely noticeable under the light. “For giving me company,” she tells her. “I really thought I was going to wait an hour inside this stuffy place until either Lotte or Sucy comes back. So… thanks for being here. I really appreciate it.”

Now, if Diana were being honest, it was practically the end of autumn, so the reddening of her cheeks was complete because of the temperature. Though as to how her heart skipped a beat, she doesn’t know if she can blame anyone else but the omega in front of her. “You’re welcome…” she replied, rather distractedly.

Akko just grinned big, the familiar genuine smile that Diana used to see whenever the brunette was with her team and then yawned. The action caught both of them off guard. 

“Are you feeling sleepy already?” Diana asked as she smirked. She leaned forward and perched her elbow on her knee, her chin against her palm. 

“Sorta…” The omega laughed a bit, surprised by her action as well. It seemed the sleeping drug Lotte tricked her into drinking was still in effect. She felt another wave of tiredness sweeping her off so she bit back the second yawn that itched in her throat. “God, I’m sorry, but I swear I’m not bored by you, at all.”

“You should stop apologizing so much.” Diana just smiled at her again. “Go sleep, I’m sure your members are going to stop by anytime now.”

For once, Akko was actually thankful that the blue team alpha seemed understanding, even just for today. Any other day, the heiress would be at her neck for sleeping at unconventional times. A gentler Diana was definitely a fresh breath. “Sounds great to me,” Akko grinned and lied down on the bed again, pulling a sheet over her body and she snuggled into the pillow. 

She closed her eyes, feeling drowsiness envelope her again. The silence in the room was helpful. She was halfway through being asleep before she felt the sudden weight on the other side of the bed. Akko opened her eyes immediately. “Diana…? _Eep_!” 

Suddenly, arms were on top of her and she froze. The scent of winter and magic once again assaulted her nose as she felt Diana’s frame settle behind her, not close enough for her back to hit the other girl’s front but the warmth was still evident. 

“D-Diana, what are you doing?” Akko asked after a few moments. _‘Not like I mind of course.’_ She wasn’t about to kick her out, definitely not because darn it felt comfortable being held like this, but the act of affection from the usually stoic Diana was reasonable to question. 

She felt the curled arm around her waist loosen their hold a bit and hears Diana’s voice that’s a bit _too_ close. “Holding you. You said you preferred to be like this during your heat…” There was a beat of silence. “… Do you not like it?” the alpha asked tentatively, ready to release her arms in case the omega was really bothered until she felt a small tug on her sleeve. If Diana shifted closer, she could see the tips of Akko’s ears turning red. 

Akko pulled the warm arm closer around her, backtracking immediately. “No! No, this is great in fact!” she encouraged, hoping she doesn’t sound too desperate. Then her mouth said something unsolicited. “Uh… stay like this for a while?”

Well so much for not sounding desperate. Akko cringed at her words. She was sure Diana was going to let go then but instead, she feels the arm tighten around her middle, and very softly, Diana replied, “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supppp yallll! 
> 
> so like if any of you guys still follow me on Tumblr, you'd know I'm hectic rn as a fan on another fandom :)) but that doesn't mean I'm done with this story yet
> 
> its been almost a month since I've last updated but the guilt ridding me still isn't as harsh as the guilt of nearly abandoning my reverse!lwa au so,,, uh sorry for being gone
> 
> anyway, how do you guys think of the new chapter? pretty boring? don't worry, the next chapter should probably be better. if you did like it, leave a kudos! :))

**Author's Note:**

> Sup yall i know i said im over lwa but a friend of mine introduced me to this filthy dynamic and got invested in several hours of cracking this shit out of my head. even if its covid19, im still in school getting my ass sucked in online classes so updates will be a roll of a dice. 
> 
> Leave a comment :))


End file.
